<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Looking for certain fics by MoreYuuriVictorPlease1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495844">Looking for certain fics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreYuuriVictorPlease1/pseuds/MoreYuuriVictorPlease1'>MoreYuuriVictorPlease1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreYuuriVictorPlease1/pseuds/MoreYuuriVictorPlease1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking for 3 stories that I have been looking for on my own and can't find. Hope someone can help lead me to them. Thank you to everyone that replies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Looking for certain fics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My old computer ended up dieing  and taking all my old saved favorite fan fictions with it. I would appreciate any help with finding these fics. </p><p>First fic I'm looking for is a mermaid/fisherman alt world. Yuuri is working on a fishing boat and gets kicked off because the captain is overfishing and violating a treaty between humans and the mermaids and Yuuri complains.  Yuuri gets saved from drowning and later is Turned into a merman himself.</p><p>2nd fic: a Yuuri/Victor fairgrounds au were they have cow/animal traits and are in the milking/show competitions. Milking is a big part of it. Sort of cow showing/milking? Tried all keywords that I could think of and just can't find it.  Think it's a fairly new completed fic?</p><p>3rd fic: Chris visits and shows Victor a naked photo/modeling book of himself, after he leaves, Yuuri reminds Victor exactly who has the best butt out of everyone else.</p><p>Thank you to everyone that takes the time to read this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>